


Snow Days

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: In spending time with both Captain Cutie and Hiro similarities begin to show...





	1. Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

> My name comes from 'Unbreakable Girl: A Name Must Be Earned' please check it out!

Karmi hated the snow. She hated the cold in general. She was wrapped in six layers and in a heated room, but still managed to be shivering.

“You alright there?” Hiro chuckled good naturedly as he took the seat next to her.

“No it’s so cold!” Karmi complained. “I hate snow.”

“Really? I love the snow. It’s so beautiful outside and it’s perfect weather for hot chocolate and Christmas movies, even when Christmas has already passed.”

“How poetic. It doesn't change the fact that I am FREEZING though!”

Hiro laughed. “Yeah, I guess it doesn't.”

Hiro spent the rest of his class staring out the window, watching the snow fall gently. He looked peaceful, Karmi noted. 

…

“It’s a bit cold for you to walk.” A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned quickly to see Captain Cutie and The Red Panda standing behind her. “Oh! Hello!”

“I could give you a ride, if you want.” Captain Cutie offered, gesturing to The Red Panda.

“Really? That’d be awesome!” Karmi nearly squealed.

She was able to hug Captain Cutie’s waist all through the ride, and man she was fully enjoying the closeness. The Red Panda melted some of the snow beneath him as he landed. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Karmi smiled, hoping off the back of The Red Panda.

Captain Cutie stepped down after her, but didn’t seem to hear her. He was staring out over the snow covered city, looking in awe.

Karmi simply watched him, taking in his face as he stared out over the city. Suddenly he snapped his head towards her. “I’m sorry Karmi, did you say something?”

Karmi had to shake her head to pull herself from her trance. “Oh, I just said thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.” He replied, looking over the city again. “I love the snow.” He sighed. “I really should get going though, see you around Karmi.”

“Goodbye.” Karmi smiled. Remembering her conversation with Hiro, she decided to go and by some hot chocolate, maybe Captain Cutie would agree to stay and drink some with her. Maybe she’d be aloud to see his face this time.

… 

Hiro received a text the next day. He and Karmi happened to not have any classes that day, which was nice considering all the snow on the ground. The text read, ‘What type of hot chocolate should I get? I didn’t realize there were so many different choices!’

‘I always get peppermint but the regular chocolate kind should be just fine. Why are you out buying anything in this weather?’

‘Like you said, it goes well with the cold weather.’ A few moments later he received a follow up text. ‘Oh there’s a variety pack! I’ll get that. Thanks, Hiro.’

‘No problem.’

…

Two days later, he spotted Karmi. And, she was on the roof. Hiro knew she hated the cold, so why was she out here? He landed next to her and she smiled. 

“Hello! I brought you some coco.” She smiled, holding out a pair of thermoses. “Well, I have some hot water and some mix, I didn’t know what kind you wanted but I found this variety pack.” She said and handed him the box.

“Thank you.” Hiro replied and, without thinking, snatched up the peppermint one. “That’s very kind of you.”

Karmi smiled, and handed him the purple thermos. He emptied the packet into it and shook it around. “Oh, and after last time I did this.” He said, taking off the lower half of his mask. “Had a feeling you’d do this again.” He smiled, then after taking a big drink he commented “I forget how cold it is, flying around like this.”

Karmi nodded, sipping some of her own. “You can say no but you’re welcome to come inside. I have a heater.”

Hiro smiled. “Thank you, but I can’t.”

“I understand.” Karmi replied, taking another drink.

“I appreciate that you aren’t trying to figure out who I am anymore.”

“Anymore?” Karmi asked immediately.

Oh no! Hiro thought. “I just have a friend who knows you, sorry I didn’t mean to sound stalker-ish.” He fibbed quickly. 

Karmi was probably blushing, but her face was already tinted red from the cold. “Sorry about that.”

Captain Cutie shook his head. “It’s alright.”

“It isn’t, I shouldn’t have disregarded your feelings like that.” She sighed, a puff of breath like smoke. 

Captain Cutie placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine, really. Trust me, there’s worse. And I appreciate that you actually want to know me too.”

“Thanks.” Karmi smiled sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow storm.

Come Friday the weather had calmed. There wasn't nearly as much snow but it was still freezing. Karmi and Hiro were forced together onto a project because of course they were. Granville was well aware that Hiro was Karmi’s only friend in the class so they were paired together. Of course. 

“If it’s not too much to ask I could leave the lab early and we could work on it today. Is that alright with you?”

Hiro shrugged. “Sure. Where should we meet?”

“We could use my place. It’s a small apartment not too far from here.” Karmi seemed to pause, realizing something about that seemed odd to ask. Oh right, “Oh but I live alone, so if you’re not comfortable with that then…”

Hiro waved his hand. “Honestly it’s better than my place. My Aunt would lose it if she knew I had a female friend my age. She’s one of those people, you know? I’ll text her.” He said, pulling out his phone. “Anyway, when can you leave the school? I’ll just leave with you.”

“Is three okay?”

“Three is fine.” 

… 

“You’re going to bring the robot with you? Do you bring him everywhere?”

“Yes, and yes.”

“I am to ensure that Hiro is always in excellent health.”

“Plus he can do this.” He turned to Baymax. “Baymax, Karmi is cold.” And, judging by the way she was shivering, she was.

“I will warm you now.” Baymax replied, turing on his heating system and picking up Karmi.

“Wait what are you… So warm!” She snuggled into Baymax. 

“Yeah I thought you’d like that feature.” Hiro smiled.

Karmi finally stopped shivering. “No wonder you bring him everywhere.”

“Hiro is my patient. I am responsible for his health.”

“That too.”

A short walk later, they arrived at Karmi’s apartment building. 

“My heater is on a timer so it shouldn’t be too cold.” She said as she unlocked the door.

She was right, the room was well heated and the lights switched on automatically. Most of the items inside were purple. The chairs the couch, probably everything in the bedroom too.

“Nice place. Love the purple.” Hiro commented, taking off his shoes and coat at the door.

“Thank you.” She took out her papers and placed them onto a small table.

Hours of work later, Hiro yawned. “It’s probably time for me to leave.” He checked his phone, 8:30. 

Karmi stretched. “Alright. I’ll walk you out then.”

But there was an issue. When they tried to open the door on the bottom floor snow started blowing in. Hiro shut the door quickly. 

“There is a storm outside.” Baymax commented, oh so helpfully.

“Yes there is.” Hiro replied. “What now?”

“I’m sorry I should have paid attention.” Karmi replied.

Hiro’s phone began to ring. “Hello?”

“Hiro! A huge storm just hit! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Aunt Cass.” Hiro smiled.

“Okay good! I’m not sure how to get you home…”

“Hiro can stay here until the storm passes.. I mean, if you want to.” Karmi offered.

“Would you really? Thank you! Who is that anyway? I don’t recognize your voice.”

“Oh, I’m Karmi.”

“A friend from my class.” Hiro added.

“Oh good! You’re making new friends! Stay safe until the storm passes!”

“We will, goodbye Aunt Cass.”

“Bye Hiro!”

“You really don’t mind?” Hiro asked, pocketing his phone.

Karmi shrugged. “Well I’m not going to ask you to walk home in this weather.”

“It is not good for you to be out in snow storms. It may cause pneumonia, frostbite….”

“...And the common cold.” Baymax finally finished just as they arrived back at Karmi’s apartment.

“Thank you Baymax.” Hiro rolled his eyes.

“You are welcome.”

Karmi snickered at the interaction. “Want some coco I bought?”

“Oh that’d be nice.” Hiro replied, again taking off his shoes and coat.

“What kind did you say you liked? I’ve forgotten.” She asked from the kitchen.

“Peppermint, if you have it.”

Karmi paused, looking at the box. There should have been four packets, but there were only three. Oh that must have been the one Captain Cutie picked too. She thought to herself.

As she was brewing the hot chocolate, Baymax spoke up. “Hiro, with your permission I would like to go into power saving mode.”

“Oh, sure. I am satisfied with my care.”

Baymax then silently chose an empty corner of the room and went into power saving mode.

“Interesting.” Karmi commented.

“It’s the only way he can power down.”

They ended up drinking coco on the couch together, watching some old movies. Karmi was the first to fall asleep, head resting on Hiro’s shoulder. He figured it wouldn’t hurt anything to just let her sleep. They had been working hard after all. Only a few minutes later, Hiro joined her in slumber.  
…

Karmi woke first. She had always been an early riser. She looked around, confused. She wasn’t in her room. Where was she? Oh right, her living room. Had she fallen asleep on the couch again? She looked to her right to see a sleeping Hiro beside her. His hair was ruffled and he was drooling. She smiled. How could she hate him so much before? He was harmless and actually quite nice. 

She stood and stretched. Her stomach rumbled. An omelette sounded good. Does Hiro like omelettes? Karmi shrugged. She didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, so she just decided to cook him one and hope for the best. 

She was almost done when Hiro stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” Karmi smiled.

Hiro groaned in return.

Karmi chucked. “Not a morning person, eh?”

“Not really.” He sat at the table. “What ya making? Wait what time is it?” It was barely seven AM. “How long have you been awake?”

Karmi shrugged. “I don’t know like an hour?”

“Ugh how can you be this chipper?”

Karmi laughed. “I guess I just am.”

Hiro yawned.

“I’m making omelettes. Hope you like those.”

Hiro smiled. “Omelettes are fine. Thank you. You didn’t have to do this, you know that right?”

Karmi shrugged. “I like cooking anyway.” She slid the second omelette onto the second plate the joined Hiro. She stood again “Oh did you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine. Thank you.”

“No problem.” She said filling his glass with water and hers with juice.

Wait, wasn’t water what Captain Cutie drank? She couldn’t quite remember.

As they were eating together, Hiro spoke up. “Who taught you to cook like this? You’re really good.”

“I just learned from the internet after I moved here.”

“Really?”

Karmi nodded. “I didn’t want to live off instant ramen.”

Hiro chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! College has been so much fun! But full time school and full time work leaves little time to write. As always I love your comments!

“Sorry Karmi. I gotta go.”

That’s all Hiro said before he ran off. 

Karmi wasn’t angry or anything, but he seems to do that a lot. Just run off without explanation. Then her phone chimed with a notification about Big Hero 6. She stared at the face of her beloved Captain Cutie.

…

It had been a long day but Hiro still wanted to check in on Karmi. She was on the room, but she didn’t wave. She just stood near the edge, looking over the city. Flakes of snow were gathered in her hair and by the look of it she had been standing for awhile.

Hiro landed and Karmi still didn’t acknowledge him. He stepped forward. “Hey, Karmi.”

Karmi turned. Her eyes were read and tearful. How long had she been crying?

Hiro stepped closer to her. “Woah, hey what’s wrong?”

Karmi sniffed.

“Karmi, you can tell me anything.”

“I-” She swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Hiro was surprised. “What?”

“I’m sorry.” She repeated, not meeting his eyes.

“Karmi?”

“I’m really sorry.” She still didn’t meet his eyes. “I didn't mean to but I-” She looked deep into his eyes. “I know who you are, Hiro.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss?

Hiro stood in shocked silence for a moment. He sighed and took off his helmet.

“Hiro, I'm so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No. It’s my fault. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Hiro looked away. “I know you’re disappointed. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Hiro, you could never disappoint me.”

She echoed her words from before. He could never disappoint her, hero or civilian.

Karmi’s face suddenly showed realization. She groaned and facepalmed. “This is why you hated my fan fiction, isn’t it?”

Hiro chuckled uncomfortably. “Yeah.”

She was blushing now. “That must have been so awkward for you.”

“It was.”

Karmi laughed uncomfortably. “I’m sorry about that.”

Hiro shrugged. “It’s alright.”

They both laughed a little. Once Karmi stopped, she looked at him. She looked into his eyes. She had never seen Hiro is this way before. She loved Captain Cutie, and now that she knew who he was, does she love Hiro? They had become closer friends, that’s for sure. And man, he was still so cute. She thought back to the time she spent with him. When he was a superhero, and when he wasn’t. The picnics, the projects… The time spent together. And she realized yes. She loved Hiro. She closed her eyes and leaned in. 

And she was met with a hand.

“Woah, uh,” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m sorry Karmi but I-”

Karmi pulled away. “Oh! Uh, no. No I get it. I’m sorry. I understand. Uh-”

“I’m sorry it’s-”

“No no. You don’t need to explain anything. I completely understand. Anyway, it’s kind of late and well, uh, I should go.”

She turned to leave.

“Are you sure you’re okay.”

She paused at the door down into the building. “Yeah, I’m fine. Really. Goodnight, Hiro.”

“Goodnight Karmi.”

Karmi shut the door behind her, and leaned on it. She began to sniffle. She quickly ran down the stairs wiping away the tears obscuring her vision. She got to her apartment and fumbled with her keys. Finally, she got into her apartment. She shut the door and slid down it, sobbing.


	5. Always.

“Did I do the right thing?” Hiro was on the verge of a panic attack. He had immediately gone to GoGo and HoneyLemon’s home. 

“Hiro, I recommend deep calming breaths to-”

“Please not now Baymax.”

“I think so.” Gogo said.

“Yeah, Hiro you can’t be expected to do anything you don’t want to just to not hurt her feelings.” Honey lemon agreed.

“It’s not that.”

Honey Lemon gasped dramatically.

“Oh great.” Gogo rolled her eyes.

“No! No!” Hiro panicked. “It’s not that. I’m just, I’m not sure how I feel.”

“Then wait till you’re sure.” Gogo replied simply.

“Well, yeah that’s my plan but I feel terrible! I know Karmi isn’t okay!”

“Well, of course not, but I’m sure she’ll understand that it’s your choice.” Honey Lemon said.

“Fred probably isn’t though.”

…

“Way to destroy my ship Hiro!” Fred yelled.

“Why don’t we talk about this over here, Fred?” Honey Lemon said, placing an arm around his shoulders and steering him away. 

“Don’t listen to him, Hiro.” Wasabi said. “Besides, kissing is gross.” 

“And how would you know?” Gogo questioned. 

“So. Many. Germs.” Wasabi shuttered.

The group finally got to the front of the school.

“This is going to be so awkward.” Hiro sighed. 

“You’ll get through this.” Gogo patted his shoulder. “See you at lunch.”

“See you.”

…

“She wasn’t in class!”

“What? No hello?” Fred rolled his eyes.

“Not now Fred.” Hiro shot back.

“Wait you mean Karmi?” Honey Lemon asked, putting down her fork.

“Who else would I be talking about?”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Hiro.” Gogo was calm.

“She’s not fine! She never misses class!”

“She’s probably watching romance movies and sobbing into a tub of ice cream.” Wasabi spoke quietly, his mind clearly elsewhere.

“Uh, okay.” Gogo said confused.

“We have to go check on her!”

“Hiro, I don’t think she wants to see you right now.” Honey Lemon spoke softly.

“She’s right.” Wasabi agreed.

“Well I can’t do nothing!”

“Here, I’ll text her.”

…

Karmi was curled up in soft blankets, eating ice cream straight from the carton. Watching romance movies was probably not the best idea but it made her feel worse, which helped her feel better somehow.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at her clock, lunch time. If it was Hiro he would have texted her before when he noticed that she was not in class. She paused her movie and looked at her phone.

Honey lemon was asking if she was okay. Hiro definitely put her up to this. Great. Now everyone she knows knows about her humiliation.

She replied with a simple ‘not feeling great’ and hoped that would be the end of it, It wasn’t of course.

Are you mad at Hiro?

How dare she ask that! Mad at him for what? Not leading her on with fake kisses? She was a bit harsh with her reply, talking about consent and that he has every right to his decisions but she was too hurt to care.

She didn’t look at her phone for the rest of the day.

…

Karmi was in class the next day. Cautiously, Hiro approached. 

“Still friends?”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Always.”


End file.
